Wax candles with open flames are often used for various decorative and religious purposes. A common use is that of votive candles which are arranged in tiers and rows on special stands, in churches. However, candles alone, if used in quantity or without visual supervision, can pose hazard risks of conflagration. Accordingly, the votive candles are often enclosed within cylindrical decorative holders such as partially transparent or translucent colored glasses, in cup form, for the peripheral protection thereof and for the providing of an aesthetic lighted appearance. The colored glasses are available in a large variety of etched appearances and colors. Recently, the wax candles used with actual flames have been giving way to lower heat and safer electrical light emulations of candles within plastic containers. However in order to fully emulate the decorative nature of the colored and etched glasses used with the wax votive candles it is necessary to maintain large stockpiles of varying plastic containers of different etchings and colors.